Demons Play
by slaughterveritas13
Summary: Known by many to be a freak and a schizophrenic, Kei Reiko is known for her pointing out things that other people can't see, and with the disturbance of the Dragon Veins come even more powers she never wanted. All the while she tries to go to school and meets new friends and perhaps something more, will she be able to save the city? Or will she help in it's destruction?


_...Minutes before the Dragon Veins are disturbed..._

She winced at the pain as her head collided with a metal bar out in one of the parks in Tokyo, Japan. Her head throbbed as she felt blood begin to mat in her hair from the wound the bar had created, the pain in her head thumped along with the biggest migraine she had ever had. Blood also dripped from somewhere on her forehead as she had to close her eye to keep the blood out.

She winced yet again as she watched the demon that had just attacked her, raise its head from eating her puppy. Her dog that she had finally gotten four months prior for her seventeenth birthday after her parents had sent the money from America...now it was all blood, guts and gore hanging from the mouth of a demon. She didn't know what was worse, seeing the remnants of her dog hanging from its mouth, or the demon itself in all its fucking ugly glory.

She lifted herself to her knees as it turned towards her; she clenched her fists and shoved them into the ground, trying her best to stand with all the pain. Her heart was beating so loud in her head, the erratic drum roll of her heart so loud in her ears she was pretty sure the demon would hear it. She was pretty sure her arm was broken too, yet she lifted herself off the ground, spun on her heels and took off running in the opposite direction.

She crashed through several bushes, the demon making imprints of its skeletal feet in the earth as it chased after her, gurgling as its throat was pretty much torn open for some unknown reason. The rest of its body, as she had a good look at it before she ran for her life, the body of the creature was made up of human skeletons and rippled, oozing flesh that hung off the bones and had tears in it. And it wasn't just made up of one skeleton, it was made up of several _human_ skeletons, mouths wide open as if screaming at her, she could almost feel the souls asking for their eternal rest.

She leaped over her fallen log and slid down an embankment towards a busy suburban Tokyo street, hoping that by some miraculous miracle that the demon would not follow her. This kind of time she would have killed to have her katana with her, or her gloves! But oh no, no she just thought it would be a normal night out walking her dog but nope! Look how wrong she was now!

Her prayer would not be answered as a car flew past her head, so low that she could feel the strong wind from it flying through the air, it crashed into a shop full of candy and promptly exploded as she turned a corner almost taking her off her feet with the explosion.

Something about this was not right, yes she had been able to see spirits and such since she was born, people had thought she was crazy even mentally challenged when she had told them that she could see Uncle Tara in the parking lot of the grocery store. Little did she know then that he had died years before she was even born.

But something in the air seemed off, it was heavy, like the smog on early Mondays when all the cars get started up to go to work, it was a thick feeling that made her think she was moving at the rate of molasses but was actually going top speed, she past signs so fast she couldn't even make them out. She slipped around a corner, knee banging into the sidewalk and she yelped, her voice dry and horse from screaming way earlier that evening at a flock of birds that had decided to make their home in her sakura tree.

And then she felt something, her eyes widened and the earth around her seemed to shake, she fell, her palms skidding across the pavement of the road. All she heard was the demon screaming and her skin seemed to glow with an unnatural pinkish purple light, her skin seemed to burn slightly and she turned and propped herself up on her elbows to watch as the demon was engulfed in blue flames.

It smelt like burning cat piss, hair and flesh as the demon screamed, its hands on its face as it seemed to melt before her very eyes. Once it was gone, her vision seemed to falter, and her body seemed to weaken, her eyes slowly closing as the back of her head hit the pavement with a slight crack.


End file.
